


Irresistible

by eastwood



Series: Resist [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blackwatch Era, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reluctant Attachment, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: But sometimes instinct has other plans.





	Irresistible

It’s been so long since Gabe went through a heat that at first he doesn’t know what’s got him so on edge. The beginning of a migraine, maybe, with the shapeless discomfort squeezing behind his temples that makes him rub at the crease between his brows more often throughout the day. Increased irritation, that’s nothing new; easily disregarded. Then he’s wondering why it’s so damn hot in his office - is the A/C fucking up? A fever? No, super soldiers don’t get _fevers_ \- and it clicks.

He’d honestly thought that between the SEP and his middle age he’d had his last heat years ago, which had been the medical conclusion when they’d petered off and stopped completely back then, but the signs are unmistakable.

And the only explanation is the fucking alpha he’s been- well, fucking. Gabe is going to wring that little punk’s neck. In a few days. As soon as this is over.

He pages medical to send an on call staff to his office to confirm his suspicions and to get a shot of short-acting suppressant that will delay the onset another half day or so, enough to keep his unexpected change in condition under wraps and arrange for some time off.

“Oh,” the doctor who arrives, tapping through what Gabe assumes is his medical file on a tablet, has the fucking cheek to say. “It’s been a while, Commander, hasn’t it?”

“I’m aware,” Gabe says flatly, holding out his arm to get the damn suppressant already so he can make it back to his quarters without alerting every alpha on base. No doubt he's starting to stink already. Jesse is going to just love this.

“And it seems you don’t have an emergency contact listed, sir. Do you have a partner arranged? It would really be for the best, considering the amount of time since…” the doctor glances up and falters when he finally notices the glare Gabe is leveling on him.

“Give me the shot,” Gabe growls. He gets the shot.

Jesse McCree is not going on record anywhere as his _partner_. An outlier heat could be brushed off as more SEP bullshit, but God only knows what Jack would say if he found out Gabe’s been fucking around with an alpha nearly half his age, not to mention it’s one of his own subordinates. Neither of which is against protocol of course - not in Blackwatch, anyway - but he’d never fucking live it down.

He dismisses the doctor, rearranges his schedule (and Jesse’s while he’s at it), then sends messages to all relevant parties about the changes and orders a few days worth of meals to be delivered to his quarters. By then the suppressant has kicked in, and he makes it back to the officers’ wing with a stack of work to keep himself occupied for the next few hours and no one the wiser.

The heat starts creeping back in the late evening. Gabe wishes he could skip it indefinitely, but the amount of suppressants that would take would wreak havoc on his system before long. Better to get it over with now. It’s not as inconvenient as it could be, anyway; he’s already got an alpha waiting in the wings.

With that in mind, he pings Jesse to arrive in another hour. No doubt Jesse had already noticed his schedule being cleared and would be chomping at the bit to find out why, and by then Gabe wouldn’t have to bother explaining.

Sure enough, an exact hour later, Jesse lets himself in and takes two steps with some inane comment ready to go, then just stops and stares with his mouth half open like something inside him broke.

“You-” he manages to choke out.

“Yeah,” Gabe says, amused despite himself, while the rest of him wants to shove this alpha down to the floor and get on his dick _right now_. It’ll be a lot easier to do it in the bed, though. “Come on.”

Jesse catches up before he gets anywhere near the bedroom, though, and herds him against the wall. Maybe it was his mistake not to clarify what he’d meant by ‘come on,’ or for forgetting just how easy it was to get led around by the nose with an alpha’s scent, but Gabe is so used to Jesse following his lead by now that it takes him a moment to realize how exactly he ended up with his head tipped back and Jesse standing between his legs.

“Ha,” Gabe says then, leaning back a little farther and letting Jesse nose up his neck. “So I don’t have to show you what to do. I’d been wondering if I’d need to find an alternate.”

Jesse hums and rubs his face lazily into Gabe’s throat, stubble rasping over skin with a sting, marking him thoroughly. “Baby, if anyone else tried to touch you right now I’d kill them,” he murmurs, matter of fact.

And it’s that, the quiet steel in his voice, the exact same tone he’s heard Jesse use when there was already blood on his hands and the mission wasn’t over, that’s what eats away at whatever is left to hold him back. The heat _blooms_ in his gut like a fire tasting oxygen while all the air he can get is laced with Jesse’s thick, heady scent. Gabe breathes deep, soaking in it, letting it stoke him hotter.

Jesse must smell it; he rumbles low and pleased in his throat and pushes himself heavily against Gabe, aligning them from shoulder to hip. “God, you smell good,” he mutters. “What do you want, baby? I’ll do anything.”

Gabe huffs a distracted laugh. He's in heat for God’s sake, in all this time he’s never seen the alpha come out of Jesse so strong, and still Jesse manages to hand him the reigns.

“Fuck me,” he says, since why _aren’t_ they fucking yet, then this time remembers to add: “On the bed.”

His clothes are off and his head is fogged up by the time his back hits the mattress, dragging Jesse down with him, and Jesse’s sucking and licking at his throat while already working a hand between his legs, rubbing through the slick on his thighs with a whimpering sort of moan.

Gabe’s back arches when fingers finally dip easily into him - he’s so fucking ready already, did it always hit him this hard? - and Jesse breaks off with a whine.

“Gabe,” he gasps, “Can I- I want to—”

“Stop asking and do it,” Gabe growls, twisting around underneath him to spread out on his stomach, blood thrumming and beginning to border on viciously impatient.

Jesse groans and then he’s- he’s sliding down and he's—putting his _mouth_  there instead, both hands lifting Gabe by the hips in an iron grip as his _tongue_ runs straight over the most achingly needy part of him again, and again.

“Jesse!” Gabe snaps, shocked and annoyed and pushing up on his elbows and knees into it anyway, helpless to do anything else with pure sparks of pleasure lighting up his spine at each flick of Jesse’s tongue, dying for more.

And Jesse stays right there, the wet dirty sound of his mouth working unbearable as he laps up slick and sucks and tongues at the rim of muscle; Gabe feels it all as if magnified a thousand times, sensitive past the point of sanity, and he can only press his face down to his arms because any words he had left have boiled away.

He’s shuddering when Jesse finally stops what feels like hours later, time melted into an indistinct and syrupy thing, and then Jesse is coaxing him by the hips to go down to the bed again so he stretches out loose while hands run up his back and down his sides and Jesse is panting, “Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful, need to fuck you so bad,” as the hard line of his cock presses against Gabe’s ass, slides into the cleft he’d left soaked, heavy with intent and _promise_.

Jesse plants both hands on the mattress to either side of Gabe’s chest and grinds down, biting back a moan, and Gabe shifts his legs apart to give him room, to make it easy to sink home on the next thrust, all he has to do is aim a little lower and he’ll be right where Gabe needs him—

“Alright, baby? You okay?” Jesse asks, breathless, rocking ragged little circles with his hips and not _going_ anywhere. “You want—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Gabe hisses, furious, then growls, “and I’ll break your fucking neck if you ask me again Jesse, I swear to fucking _Christ_ —”

“Okay, okay,” Jesse says hastily, then he’s lined up and in with one steady push.

Every inch of him fits so perfectly full it makes Gabe’s eyes roll back in his head, punches the breath out of his lungs with the sheer singing rightness of it, like everything in the world has just now aligned with the very center of his body. Then as Jesse begins to move (better than perfect) he ducks down to nose at the nape of Gabe’s neck and the alpha scent drapes thick over him too, elevated beyond divine by every note of arousal and pleasure that Jesse is feeling, threaded through with utter _devotion_ ; and Gabe gives himself up to it, wholly.

It’s mindless, instinctive fucking, nothing else needed to drive the urgency of their bodies coming together. Gabe doesn’t even know if he comes because it all feels like a climax resounding through him, ceaseless and unyielding, keeping him caught in the pure selfish joy of wanting more and more until Jesse is shaking over him, becoming impossibly thick, and _that’s it_ his body demands wordlessly, _right there, like that_.

Jesse comes with a sob in the shape of his name that Gabe answers by pushing back, wanting to take all of him, to keep him close and immediate and necessary and never let him get more than an inch away because _this is his._

He only eases down to sprawl boneless in the bedsheets as Jesse finally slows to a gentle rocking pace, getting seated where they’re locked together, at last sinking down to lie on top of him, skin hot, breathing hard. He kisses at the back of Gabe’s neck, mouths off some of the sweat dripping from his skin, and then simply presses his face between Gabe’s shoulder blades and gives a deep sigh.

For a long while neither of them move besides the residual jerk or shudder of their cooling muscles, nudging a little closer each time to stave off the chill. Gabe is ready to drift off as he is, laid out on the mattress with his head pillowed in his arms. He can easily ignore his sticky skin and the wetness of the bed under him when he’s so comfortable, the weight of Jesse heavy and warm on him, thick _in_ him, satisfied in every sense that this alpha of his won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

“This is the best thing that’s ever happened t’me,” Jesse mumbles against his back, seeming to have recovered.

Gabe hums, tiredly. “You might change your mind tomorrow, if you can’t keep up.”

“I don’t think I’d stop even if it killed me,” Jesse says. He shifts a bit to rest a hand on Gabe’s hip and get the other arm bent more comfortably over the curve of his shoulder, and they both make cut off noises at the slight stretch and pull before he settles. “Just wonderin’, though, anybody ever die during one of these?”

Gabe huffs against his own forearm. “Probably. Don’t think you’re getting out of it now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, gorgeous,” Jesse purrs, nuzzling at him again. “They’d have to call a riot squad to pry me out of here.”

“Just one squad, alpha?” Gabe murmurs. He turns his head to let Jesse have room to scent up his throat, and smirks when Jesse’s dick gives a twitch at the offer.

“A hundred,” Jesse corrects as he rubs his face along Gabe’s neck. Then he groans. “God, this is so fuckin’ good it feels like I’m going crazy. It’s good for you too, right baby? That’s how you like it?”

And Gabe can’t begin to explain how profoundly shallow the word _good_ is when used to describe the sort of soul-deep satisfaction he’d just felt; the fierce, greedy affection he’s still feeling. It’s mystifying enough that Jesse even has the need to ask when surely he could smell it for himself. But then he’s forgetting it has to be Jesse’s first time getting pulled into a rut, not to mention one of the rare enough occasions Gabe’s even let him on top to begin with. Could be he’s expecting too much.

So he sighs. “Yeah, it was great. You ready to move?”

“Let’s see,” Jesse says, and with a few more minutes and bit of careful maneuvering they’re able to untie.

Gabe grimaces at the new seep of wetness that immediately spreads between his legs, but he’s too tired do anything about it besides roll out of the puddle it feels like he’s lying in and onto his back. He tugs Jesse along and pulls and prods until he’s arranged on the other side, in a comfortable position to get both arms around him and keep close.

Jesse snuggles up soft and easy, tucking his face into the favorite spot left between Gabe’s neck and shoulder. “So, this doesn’t last long does it?” he asks. “Couple days?”

“Mmhm,” Gabe says, nosing into his hair in return. The heat would, anyway. The way he hates the idea of it ending and getting back to business as usual… maybe. He’d work on that. “Why, you got better things to do?”

“No sir,” Jesse murmurs. “Just don’t want to miss anything.”

“Trust me, you won’t,” Gabe says, wryly. “Sleep, if you want. I’m not going anywhere.” There’d be blood before he moved even an inch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
